


dance with me one more time

by ocean_clown



Series: addy, wake the fuck up, please [2]
Category: Dare Me (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, still post 1x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_clown/pseuds/ocean_clown
Summary: According to Beth, Addy can't let the blonde woman dictate her life. She has to show her she's not afraid and she's not going anywhere. So, she drags her to one of the after-practice parties.
Relationships: Beth Cassidy/Addy Hanlon, Colette French/Addy Hanlon
Series: addy, wake the fuck up, please [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688182
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	dance with me one more time

**Author's Note:**

> party scene written listening to "hundred miles" by yall, if you want to get into it a bit more

Since day one, Beth's hatred for Colette's parties had been unmeasurable. She rolled her eyes the second one of the girls mentioned them, kept refusing to go to even one of them. But lately, those parties had been her new found passion. She had spent the week asking the squad when Coach planned to host another gathering.

According to her, Addy couldn't let the blonde woman dictate her life. She had to show her she wasn’t afraid and that she wasn’t going anywhere. Addy absently nodded to whatever Beth had to say about the situation. The less she actively thought about it, the better. Will’s murder was in the back of her mind, constantly, like a faded memory that was never going to disappear. So she let it go, she didn’t think Beth would actually go to the party anyway.

That was until Beth showed up her at her house an hour after practice. She honked twice and waved at Addy’s mother, who was checking through the kitchen window who was making so much noise.

"Addy!" Her mother yelled. "Beth is here."

Addy shut her laptop and jumped off her bed. The pair of Vans lying in the corner of her room ended up on her feet in seconds. She rushed downstairs, muttering a countless number of obscenities. Her mother welcomed her with raised eyebrows.

"It’s just a small thing at Coach’s house. I didn’t think she’d want to go," Addy explained.

"Don’t come home late, it’s a school night," her mother warned.

"Yeah, maybe I’ll stay at Beth’s."

"Again?"

"You know how she is," Addy eluded, moving her hand around.

Beth yelled her name from outside. Her mother motioned towards the door for her to go. Addy jogged to the car. The music was too loud and the bottle of vodka that rolled at Addy’s feet when she stepped in was everything but unexpected.

"Is that necessary?"

"Yes, _mom_." Beth rolled her eyes and started the car.

Addy didn't stop fidgeting with the hem of her jean jacket until they knocked on the door. Just being on that porch made her nauseous. Last time she had set foot in this house, she spent the night with Colette.

A girl from the cheer squad opened the door. Beth lifted her arm, showing the bottle of vodka and moving it in front of the girl's face. They giggled and Addy rolled her eyes. Since when did Beth giggle like that? She stayed where she was, leaning on the doorframe, not actually crossing the threshold. An invisible force seemed to be hovering above her, telling her that something tragic was bound to happen if she took one more step.

Beth turned around when she didn’t see Addy by her side and she raised her eyebrows at her friend.

"Waiting for something, Hanlon?"

Addy looked around. This was everything but a good idea.

"I'm not sure-"

"Life," Beth cut her off, walking up to her, "is all about uncertainty."

The time it took for her to finish that sentence made Addy chuckle. "What are you even _saying_?"

"That you need to move your ass and get in here, lover." She insisted on the last word, as she always did, and winked at Addy. "Or you’ll never know how it ends."

The teenager finally decided to come in. The sky didn’t fall, no one dropped dead at her feet, she didn’t hear dozens of police sirens outside. Beth saw her take a deep breath and offered her a hand. Addy accepted it, linking their fingers, and probably squeezed Beth’s hand a little too hard but the girl didn’t mention it.

The living room was already filled with teenage girls jumping around, belting out pop songs out of tune. The sound of glasses clinging, loud laughs and chatter was like a slap in the face. There was no sign of Colette.

Addy took her jacket off and left it on the nearest chair. Some of the girls who were dancing near the couch called Beth. She yelled something back and poured them drinks before joining the group. Addy followed, drink in hand, and sat down, sinking into the pillows, one foot on the coffee table. Riri asked her to dance after a few songs but Addy took a sip out of her cup instead.

"Leave me alone," she said with a smile.

Sitting on the couch and watching her friends dance was enough for her. Strangely enough, Beth looked genuinely happy. Addy wondered if she really was. If the thought of messing just the slightest with Colette’s life was a source of content for her.

The music faded in Addy’s ears. She studied Beth’s features, as if she didn’t know them by heart. Eyes on her girl. Her wide smile, her dimples, the glitter on her eyelids, her hips following a rhythm she couldn’t hear.

Beth kept beckoning to her and Addy eventually gave in. She stepped on Colette’s coffee table. She didn’t know why but it felt good. She stopped thinking about Will, about Colette, for the first time in days.

"Finally," Beth said with a knowing smile, lifting up her glass.

She put her arm around Addy’s shoulder, pulling her close, and let an exaggerated kiss on her cheek. She could feel Addy’s smile under her lips. Her friend’s body moved along hers. Nothing really mattered or made sense in that moment. Addy played with the tips of Beth’s fingers that were hanging from her shoulder and left a kiss on her knuckles. She made her twirl but her foot slipped and they barely avoided falling off the table. They bursted out laughing and Beth hid her face in Addy’s shoulder. Addy breathed in her perfume and finished her drink in one gulp.

One of the girls talked above the music. "Please get down and let real dancers do the job."

Beth gave her the finger as they jumped down. She wrapped her arms around Addy's neck. The later couldn’t read the emotions in her eyes. There was joy, pure bliss from being with Addy, from having Addy to herself in a room full of people. But there was also resignation, a form of acceptance that seemed to say " _I know you will break my heart again"._ Addy wrapped the end of Beth’s hair around her finger, just as she had done a few days before at Will’s wake. Just as she had done many times before.

She knew resting her forehead against Beth's was dangerous. She knew that nuzzling her nose was even more. If she could barely hear the music minutes before, now the bassline matched her pounding heart. Her head was spinning for the good reasons. Beth didn't push her away nor made a move for her to come back to reality. Addy couldn't tell exactly when she took Beth's bottom lip between hers or when Beth deepened the kiss. She couldn't tell when the chemical cherry taste of her lipstick became her favorite flavor in the world. What she could tell was that the smile Beth had on her lips when she looked at her with bright eyes was the same smile she had that night under the rain. And it was enough for Addy. More than enough.

There was one faint " _mom and dad are back together, somebody get me a drink_ " and she was pretty sure it came from Riri. Beth glanced at Addy to make sure she had heard that too and laughed when Addy rolled her eyes.

"Addy-" Beth started but was cut off by her friend.

"Don't say anything. Please." Addy took a deep breath. "Can we just- not say anything tonight?"

Beth accepted her plea, comfortingly rubbing the nape of Addy's neck with her thumbs. She pulled her in for another kiss, softer this time. Addy's hand naturally fell on hips and occasionally toyed with the loops of her shorts. Eventually, Beth pecked her nose and rested her head in the crook of Addy's neck.

Addy smiled, rocking them back and forth. That's when she caught a glimpse of blonde wavy hair. And those eyes, staring at her. So she stared back, Beth in her arms. And she dared to hope that Colette felt a tenth of the jealousy that had been eating her alive for months. She dared to hope she had that unpleasant metallic and salty taste in her mouth. The one that used to creep up her throat when she saw her with Will or Matt. She hoped her heart dropped in her chest. It was silly, childish and very unlikely.But damn, did it feel good.

Beth was leaving a trail of soft kisses on her neck and Addy kept her eyes on Colette. She didn't blink. She realized how fucked up the situation was. How this was about her and Beth but Colette was still _there_. In a corner of a room, in a corner of her mind. It was exhausting.

"Let's get out of here, yeah?" She asked suddenly.

Beth tilted her head, searching for Addy's eyes. She asked her if everything was ok.

"I don't want the girls to mess with us all evening, that's all."

"You know they will tomorrow," Beth chuckled.

Addy nodded. "And I'll deal with that... later."

Beth finished her glass. "Just you and me?"

Addy thought about the last time the brunette had asked her this question. The outcome would be different this time.

"Just you and me," she said with a smile. "I'm gonna get my jacket."

Addy made her way to the other side of the room and realized Colette was walking in the same direction. She ignored her and grabbed her jean jacket on the chair. As she was about to turn around, Colette took a hold of her wrist.

"What the hell are you doing?" She was barely controlling her voice.

Addy had rarely seen her with a clenched jaw.

The teenager decided to play dumb. "What are you talking about?"

"Beth."

Addy knew this was Colette's nightmare. Beth was bad news. Beth was everything she couldn't control or stop, a self destructive hurricane, an ineluctable disaster. The closer she was to Beth, the less control she had on her. Addy smiled at the thought that she wasn't the one feeling overwhelmed for once.

She shrugged. "Why do you care?"

Colette didn't reply but the look on her face remained the same. She wanted an answer. Addy knew she wouldn't leave the room without an explanation. So she stopped giving a damn.

"I stopped waiting for you."

Colette looked taken aback and loosened her grip on the girl's wrist. Addy had to give it to her. Feigning surprise so well was a talent. She considered recommending her an acting career.

Colette shook her head. "Addy," she said, closing her eyes. "If I ever-"

Addy stopped her right away. She couldn't believe the nerve she had to play innocent.

"You did. And I was dumb enough to fall for it. Every time."

Colette completely let go of her wrist but let her fingers brush the side of Addy's hand. The younger girl hated herself for the feeling she had in her stomach, for the way her body reacted to the slightest of touch from her.

"You told me to get it together," Addy reminded her. "To keep living my life as if _nothing_ happened. So let me do it."

Colette bit her lip so hard Addy thought she was going to bleed. A yell made them snap out of the conversation.

"Hanlon!"

They turned around to see Beth next the door, ready to go and looking a bit impatient. Addy walked away without a word for Colette but she could feel her eyes following her.

Beth frowned and let Addy put on her jacket.

"What did the devil want?" She asked, keeping her eyes on Colette.

"Doesn't matter. Let’s go."

"You’re sure?"

Addy left a peck on Beth’s lips. "Yes. Now let’s get the hell out of here."

She took her hand, leading them outside the house. She promised herself to not focus on anything but Beth until the sunlight would bring them back to reality.


End file.
